Désolé pour hier soir
by Ailaeen
Summary: OS : Tony se réveil d'une de ces cuites carabinées dont il a le secret. Songfic inspirée de la chanson éponyme du groupe Tryo.


**Hello lecteurs adorés ! **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic dans un style assez différent de la précédente. Cette fois je m'attaque aux Avengers et plus particulièrement à ce cher Tony Stark dans cette songfic inspirée de la chanson du groupe Tryo, _Désolé pour hier soir. _Comme ceux qui connaissent la chanson vont s'en apercevoir, j'ai mélangé les paroles de la chanson avec des éléments de narration by myself, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi en tous cas ça m'a bien amusé de l'écrire. **

**Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture. Enjoy ! :) **

**(Disclaimer : évidemment ni les Avengers, ni la chanson ne m'appartiennent, et bla bla bla ...)**

* * *

><p>Réveil matin 15 heures, Tony Stark se réveille comme une fleur, mais Marguerite, dans le Macadam a besoin d'un Doliprane. En effet, après une soirée plus que bien arrosée (encore une) Iron Man émerge avec une gueule de bois carabinée.<p>

Réveil matin 15 heures, Tony Stark se réveille comme une fleur.

« Ça va les gars bien dormi ? » marmonne-t-il aux autres Vengeurs en entrant dans la cuisine.

Pas de réponse tant pis.

« Putain les gars abusé qui c'est qui a fini le café ? » lance férocement le milliardaire.

« Oh ça va, ça va tu vas pas nous gonfler » répond Barton.

« Qu'est-ce qui a Clint t'as quelque chose à me dire ?

« Ben hier t'étais pas bourré, ouais, t'étais pire ! » répond l'archer avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oh ! »

Prise de conscience 16 heures. Tony fait mine d'aller se coucher, il met les mains dans ses poches et défile le cours de sa soirée : les tickets de carte bleue, quelques tickets de caisse lui font remonter le temps.

« Oh putain merde, ma caisse ! »

« Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ? Tu n'las pas prise avec toi ? T'as du la laisser au milieu du parking du Macumba » répond Steve Rogers, essayant comme d'habitude d'être serviable, même quand on lui demande rien.

Tony a la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges et en plus, surprise ! Dans son lit ça bouge…

« Sur ce coup la man t'as été un homme t'as ramené le croisé de Jackie Sardou et d'un Pokémon.

T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style héé mon frère, quand tu vois double, tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire. » se moque Clint qui comme d'habitude ne se prive pas de pourrir la vie des autres vengeurs.

« Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers, la t'tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard. Les gars désolé pour hier. Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers. Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière » s'excuse Tony (pas comme à son habitude). Mais cette fois sa cuite lui fait vraiment regretter sa soirée.

« Bon ben salut, on s'appelle. »

Fille remerciée 17 heures, Tony provoque une assemblée. (Il a des relents de gin, de vodka, de caï et de saké qui le rendent franchement malade.)

« T'as l'oeil qui part en vrille » lui balance sans merci Bruce Banner qui débarque dans la cuisine à son tour.

« Y a des coins dans vos sourires, on me cache quelque chose qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?! » se lamente Tony qui commence vraiment à flipper devant l'expression de ses acolytes.

« Fallait manier mieux la nuit man. »

« Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave. »

« Mais je sais pas, rappelez moi, j'me souviens pas les gars ! »

« Ben, t'étais grave hein ? T'as pété ton câble, souviens toi. T'es monté sur l'chapiteau accroché au cordage, t'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau. Tu voulais pas redescendre »

« Quitte à vivre en hauteur c'est mieux que de se pendre. »

Voila donc Tony fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions, un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion. Le voila donc prêt, collé devant la télé, soupe aux légumes, bol de thé et qu'on lui foute la paix !

« C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain. Dans son canap', on est bien. A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre. Plus jamais j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier » pense Tony.

« Hé Tony ! Qu'est c'que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ? C'est l'anniv' à Spidey aller on va se taper l'apéro ! » lance Deadpool sortit de nul part.

« Hé ho, hé ho ! Aller Tony bouge tes fesses.T'as promis à Spidey, il faut tenir ses promesses ! Tony, on s'retrouve au comptoir ! » continue impitoyablement le mercenaire.

« Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers. Après celle la j'arrête de boire, laissez moi juste la dernière ».

En fait Tony Stark ne peux tout simplement pas résister à l'appel de l'ivresse.


End file.
